What if...
by Kai-chan
Summary: Que pasaría si Osamu no hubiese muerto? Advertencias: Yaoi (Taito/Daiken) No gusta, no mires COMPLETO
1. Bienvenidos al nuevo mundo

What if...   
Capítulo primero: Bienvenidos al nuevo mundo. Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Este es mi primer intento en una serie seria (por tonto que suene) Todo se lleva a cabo en una especie de realidad alterna, espero que lo disfruten!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: El niño prodigio.   
  
Un joven de cabello azul caminaba por los pasillos. Era el niño prodigio de la secundaria de Tamachi. Tranquilamente se acerco a la lista donde se exponían los resultados con una sonrisa confiada. La gente parecía apartarse a su paso y la multitud se abría en silencio al verle llegar. Primero. Era claro que nunca sería diferente, pero era bueno saberlo. Otra sonrisa se extendió en sus facciones, mientras la multitud se cerraba a su paso, con exclamaciones de admiración.   
  
  
  
- Mama, estoy en casa!   
Su madre se acerco a la puerta, y saludo a su hijo felizmente.   
- Y como te fue?   
- Primero - Respondió el joven sonriendo.   
- Que bien! - Y agrego luego de abrazarlo - Ve y dile a tu padre... - el chico asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia donde su padre se encontraba.   
- Papa...   
- Ya están las calificaciones?   
- Hai. Salí primero.   
- Felicitaciones.   
Su madre se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió.   
- Puedes tomarte un descanso si lo deseas...   
- Bien... - El joven sonrió nuevamente y se fue a su habitación.   
  
  
  
El joven entró a la habitación, sin prender las luces y reconoció a otra figura en su habitación.   
- Ken-chan? Que haces con todas las luces apagadas? - Murmuro mientras prendía las luces.   
- Nada - Dijo el chico - Y como te fue? - Agregó tratando de desviar el tema de si mismo.   
- Como siempre - Le respondió el joven en un tono calmo.   
Los chicos eran claramente hermanos. Ambos compartían el mismo cabello, y ojos, pero el mayor usaba lentes, además parecía la clase de persona fría y calculadora que todo genio debería de ser.   
Desde fuera, la voz de su madre se escuchó claramente.   
- Osamu-chan!! Ken-chan!!! Vengan a comer!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: los niños elegidos  
  
- Oi Ken. Que hay en tu mente?   
- Nani?!   
- No lo se, te ves muy pensativo hoy.   
- No es nada.   
- si tu lo dices... - El chico se encogió de hombros y miro al resto del grupo. - Y cual les parece que sea el plan de acción?   
- Plan de acción? - Pregunto una chica de cabello castaño claro, corto - De donde sacas tus frases?   
El chico omitió el comentario, quizá si hubiese sido otra persona hubiese discutido, pero no con ella.   
- Deberíamos buscar otra torre - Dijo otra de las personas, esta vez un chico rubio que tenia puesto un sombrero blanco.   
- Parece una buena idea - Murmuro el chico con algo de tedio - Cuesta creer que se te ocurrió algo inteligente -_-   
- Daisuke-kun!   
- Era solo una broma Hikari-chan! - Ken giro los ojos, esa frase era demasiado frecuente en las conversaciones.   
- Vayamos al salón de computación!!! - Dijo la otra chica del grupo.   
- Miyako-san esta muy activa hoy - Dijo el menor de todos con una cara algo inexpresiva.   
- Es culpa de el - Dijo Daisuke señalando a Ken, ocasionando que el chico se ruborizara un poco.  
Los demás se encogieron de hombros y salieron tras de la chica.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- El digimundo es hermoso en primavera - dijo Miyako recogiendo algunas flores y lanzándolas al aire.   
Daisuke bostezó ruidosamente causando que todos lo miraran.   
- Que? es temprano!!! De quien fue la brillante idea de venir tan temprano en un sábado de todas maneras?   
- Mía ^^ - Dijo Hikari sonriendo.   
- Inteligente ^^ - Dijo Daisuke con una cara de desgracia.   
- Ya tendrás mas suerte - Le dijo Ken golpeándole la espalda.  
- Muy divertido -_-   
- Osamu-niichan dice que heredé el sarcasmo de la familia ^^   
- ALLÍ HAY UNA TORRE!!!! - Dijo Miyako, ese día se había despertado Hiper - Vamos a ver!!! - Todos los niños salieron corriendo hacia el lugar.   
  
El grupo llego al lugar de la torre. En el lugar había un par de digimons y todos ellos tenían anillos oscuros.   
- Hay que sacarlos del camino - dijo Iori.  
- De acuerdo, intenten no dañar a los digimons. - Agrego Takeru.   
  
Apenas unos minutos después otra torre oscura era derrumbada. Ken dirigió la mirada a su digimon.   
- Wormmon? Que sucede?   
- No puedo ayudarlos...   
Era cierto, Ken era el único de los niños que no tenia un digimental. Su digimon nunca había digievolucionado, ya que no era necesario.   
  
- Miren allí!!!!   
Todos giraron la cabeza al ver al lugar que les había sido señalado.   
Un joven, con lentes oscuros, y un uniforme los miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica.   
- Muy bien hecho niños elegidos.   
- Kaiser? Que quieres?!?   
- Solo me divertía viendo sus inútiles intentos por detenerme - Dijo el Kaiser en un tono irónico.   
- Algún día las cosas no te saldrán bien - Dijo Daisuke molesto.   
- El mismo día que tu tengas algo dentro de tu cabeza además de tu ego - Respondió el Kaiser. Inmediatamente se subió a un Airdramon y levantó vuelo, así que Daisuke tuvo que guardarse todas sus opiniones para sí mismo.   
  
  
  
- Nadie en el digimundo nos ha podido decir nada sobre otro digimental - Comentó Takeru.   
- No se porque tanta preocupación - murmuró Ken - Si hasta ahora no he sido necesario...   
- Pero seguramente lo serás pronto! - Replicó Hikari.   
- Kari y yo no fuimos necesarias en un principio - Agregó Tailmon.   
Alli quedo la conversación. Nadie podía discutir con Ken cuando se trataba de su posición e importancia en el grupo de niños, ya que estas no habían sido determinadas. Poseía una digivice, era cierto, pero no había ni emblema ni digimental para él. Al menos no en sus manos...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 3: el Digimon Kaiser  
  
El Kaiser sonrió nuevamente mientras se retiraba a sus habitaciones.  
"Tan buen actor soy, que ni tu me reconoces Ken-chan?" Pensó mientras se quitaba los lentes "Por supuesto que lo soy" agregó inmediatamente "soy bueno para todo..." El Kaiser se coloco frente al espejo y sonrió. Osamu Ichijouji le sonrió de vuelta, con la misma sonrisa que usaba cuando veía sus calificaciones.   
" Lástima que estemos en lado opuestos Ken-chan, no quiero dañarte... pero de todas formas, eso ya esta arreglado" En medio de la habitación, un emblema y un digimental reposaban. "Estos eran para él... lástima que yo llegué antes..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Como lo deben haber notado, esta historia de realiza en un mundo donde Osamu nunca murio.   
Creo firmemente que Osamu habría sido el Kaiser si no fuese por aquel accidente. Por eso esta historia.  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
  



	2. Ken Ichijouji

What if...   
Capítulo segundo: Ken Ichijouji. Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
De acuerdo el ficcie sigue, esta vez se trata mas específicamente de Ken. No podía dejar de tenerlo de principal! al menos no en este capitulo!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: Una mera sombra.   
  
Ken llego a su casa. Su madre lo saludo, quizá no tan efusivamente como a su hermano, pero al menos le saludo. Por otra parte, su padre apenas levantó la vista de su diario para saludar a su hijo menor.   
Ken no disfrutaba esos momentos, normalmente sentía como si su presencia no correspondiera a ese lugar, así que decidió que se retiraría a su habitación.   
  
Al abrir la puerta Ken vio a Osamu sentado en la PC.   
- Okaeri Nasai Ken-chan!!   
- Konnichi-wa Osamu-niisan - Murmuró Ken acomodando rápidamente las cosas en su lugar. Inmediatamente tomo su laptop.   
- Me voy...   
- Diviértete!!!   
- Gracias...   
Y Osamu agregó luego de que Ken saliera:   
- Nos vemos pronto...  
  
  
  
Ken se sentía incómodo alrededor de sus padres. Afortunadamente, y a la vez desafortunadamente era extraño que la conversación tratara de algo mas que "Osamu-chan hizo esto" , "Osamu-chan gano aquel premio" y "Las últimas calificaciones de Osamu-chan"   
Ken usualmente se mantenía en silencio durante las "charlas".   
La persona con la que mas se relacionaba de su casa era (irónicamente) Osamu. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a enseñarle algo nuevo, o a ayudarle en sus trabajos. Además algunas veces incluso lo llevaba al cine o cosas así.   
  
Fuera de su casa Ken se relacionaba únicamente con los niños elegidos. El asunto era que el asistía a un colegio diferente, por lo que tampoco tenía mucha oportunidad de verlos, excepto en sus viajes al digimundo. En cuanto a los niños, sus relaciones eran de lo mas variadas. Miyako estaba entorpecida con el, lo seguía a todas partes y no perdía la chance de tratar de acercársele. Hikari y Takeru eran bastante amables con él. Iori actuaba neutral, pero trataba de no hablarle. Daisuke era un caso totalmente diferente. Una especie de amistad muy singular se daba entre ellos. Quizá estaba basada en el hecho de que ambos eran en cierta forma los que eran dejados de lado. Los niños tienen la costumbre de bromear, usando a Daisuke de objetivo. Ken, fuera de algún comentario irónico suele mantener el silencio.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: Una fortaleza móvil la tiene cualquiera...   
  
El digimon Kaiser seguía todos los pasos de los niños elegidos. Sabia que no podía subestimarlos. Había estudiado todos los errores de sus antecesores, y siempre había un punto en común, algo que tanto Piedmon, Myotismon, Devimon y Apocalymon compartían, todos ellos habían tomado a los niños en vano, y su poder había sido inútil.   
El Kaiser sabia eso, por eso cada uno de sus pasos había sido calculado con una precisión digna de un genio.   
Solo una cosa le molestaba, y era el hecho de que Ken estuviese con los niños. Era su hermano después de todo, y no quería dañarlo. No había de que preocuparse de todas maneras. El Kaiser tenia todo previsto. Incluso se había asegurado de que se hermano no pudiera pelear. Con una amplia sonrisa Osamu Ichijouji, e Digimon Kaiser abrió su computadora y comenzó a trabajar en un tipo de espirales mas poderosos.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 3: Algo de historia  
  
Todo había empezado unos tres o cuatro años atrás, cuando apareció esa digivice en la casa de la familia Ichijouji. Ninguno de los dos hermanos había estado de acuerdo en que tan preciado objeto le perteneciera al otro, pero de todas maneras, Osamu sabía que él podía encontrar la manera de entrar solo. Ken por otra parte estaba decidido a quedarse con la digivice, y si bien finalmente lo logro, fue Osamu el primero en llegar al digimundo.   
Había sido un trabajo digno de un genio. Osamu había analizado la digivice hasta lograr figurarse como trabajaba. Luego, con algo de la información que había obtenido de una extraña mujer vestida de rojo, logró manipular la información del digimundo, para no solo poder entrar y salir libremente, sino para crear los anillos oscuros y las torres.   
Por otra parte, Ken había conocido a los niños en el digimundo. Desde hacia dos años Ken había concentrado toda su inteligencia en descifrar el misterio del digimundo. si bien esto había causado una baja importante en sus calificaciones a Ken no le había interesado, para genios ya tenían con Osamu. Cuando Ken llegó al digimundo, el Kaiser ya tenia una parte de su reinado establecido, pero nunca fue atacado. En ese tiempo Ken y Wormmon establecieron un lazo irrompible.   
Los niños llegaron un tiempo después. Para Ken fue un gran giro. Desde ese momento digimons con anillos y mas tarde con espirales los comenzaron a atacar. Uno por uno los niños elegidos hallaron sus digimentals, pero siempre falto uno.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 4: Manipulando información.   
  
Ken abrió su laptop y se sentó en el piso del digimundo, con Wormmon a su lado a trabajar.   
- Eh... Ken-chan, no es peligroso que estés aquí solo conmigo?   
- No importa. De todas formas estamos cerca de una salida.   
- y que haces?   
Ken movió su laptop para permitir a Wormmon una mejor vista.   
- Esta es la información de las torres oscuras - Dijo mostrándole una larga fila de códigos - Creo que puedo manipularlas lo suficiente para lograr que mi digivice sirva para que digievoluciones sin importar las torres.   
- Wow... - Wormmon miro los caracteres por un momento, sin entender nada de nada, así que decidió que montaría guardia - Ken-chan!!!! Ese no es Daisuke?   
Ken levantó la vista para encontrarse con el líder (cabeza-de-lentes) de los nuevos niños elegidos, que parecía totalmente perdido. Detrás suyo Veemon caminaba tratando de mantener el paso. Ken sonrió y cerró su laptop.   
- Motomiya-kun!!!!   
- Ken? que haces aquí?   
- Er... nada ^^   
- si tu lo dices...   
Daisuke se encogió de hombros.   
- Llegas temprano... - Le dijo Ken.  
- Uh?   
- La reunión de hoy recuerdas?   
- Ah... eso...   
Ken sacudió la cabeza y espero en silencio a que el resto de los niños llegaran.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Ya! el segundo capitulo! Dedicado a mi Ken-chan!!!!   
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan 


	3. Un viaje por las realidades alternas

What if...   
Capítulo tercero: Un viaje por las realidades alternas. Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Este capitulo lo puedo marcar de raro, pero seguro que es de los mejores!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: Un plan improvisado.   
  
Osamu Ichijouji, el digimon Kaiser miro el giro de la situación con una sonrisa. Allí estaban, el patético líder de los niños elegidos, solo junto a Ken.   
Si lograba atrapar a uno de los niños se sacaría un buen problema de encima. Y ese era el nuevo plan.   
- Ve y tráelos a los dos - Le dijo a uno de los tantos digimons que trabajaban con él - No los dañes o lo pagarás.   
  
Ken vio llegar al digimon y sintió problemas.   
- Motomiya-kun!!! Allí!!!   
- Imaginaba que esto pasaría! -_-U   
Veemon digievolucionó a Fladramon, y fue a buscar el anillo/espiral oscuro en su enemigo.   
- Daisuke!!! No tiene anillo!!!!  
- Es un virus... es posible que este trabajando por su propia voluntad... - Le dijo Ken.   
- Entonces... es mi deber como líder decir... CORRAN!!!!!   
- Hai!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: No es nada fácil escaparse del Kaiser...   
  
Ken, Daisuke y sus respectivos digimons se habían separado.   
Ambos se habían reunido con sus digimons pero a pesar de que sus digivices chillaban como locas no lograban dar con el paradero de los otros.   
"A esta altura los demás ya deberían haber llegado" Pensó Ken mientras buscaba a alguien mas. Finalmente se resignó y se sentó a tratar de descifrar el asunto de las torres.   
  
Daisuke por otra parte estaba perdido. Veemon le seguía el paso, bastante perdido también. Hasta que finalmente se topó con los demás niños.   
- Oigan! no van a creer lo que pasó!!!  
  
- Finalmente!!! - Ken sonrió y descargó la nueva información a su digivice - con esto deberá de ser suficiente.   
Wormmon parecía bastante excitado también. Al fin podría ser de ayuda para el grupo, y hasta defender a Ken.   
- Ken-chan!!! Mira allí!! - Ken dirigió la mirada. Era la primera vez que un digimon los atacaba estando solo ellos, y si bien eso le resultó algo curioso, ese no era el momento para pensarlo. Ken recogió a Wormmon en sus brazos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.   
  
Los demás niños miraron acercarse a Ken.   
- Ken?   
- CORRAN!!!! - Fue la única respuesta que recibieron antes de ver al digimon acercarse tras de ellos y salir corriendo.  
  
- Lo perdimos?   
- Eso creo...   
Los niños habían encontrado refugio en una cueva. No era una cueva normal, cierto. Una inmensa cueva, hecha de un material transparente y brillante que podría ser cristal o diamante, lo mismo daba.   
- Y que hacemos ahora? - Preguntó Miyako, sentándose junto a Ken.   
- Tenemos que decidir algo.   
- No podemos seguir escapándonos. Tenemos que hacer algo.   
- Hay que pelear - Dijo Ken.   
- Pero y los digimons?!   
- Esos digimons no son inocentes - Dijo Ken algo contrariado - Trabajan para el Kaiser porque lo quieren.   
- Pero...   
- Es eso o podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí...   
- Esta cueva no es un buen lugar para vivir - dijo una voz desde el fondo de la cueva.  
- Quien eres?!?!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 3: Un paseo por las alternativas.  
  
Frente a los niños estaba parada ahora una mujer, su aspecto era bastante común, pero no debía serlo tanto ya que, para empezar, estaba en el digimundo.  
- Quien eres??!  
- Aomon.   
- No eres humana?!   
- Iie.   
- Y que quieres?   
- Vengo a ayudarlos - Dijo la desconocida con una sonrisa - Si ustedes me lo permiten, claro.   
- Y como sabemos de que lado estas realmente? - Ese era Iori, el chico confianza.  
- No lo saben. - Respondió la desconocida con una sonrisa - Pero de todas formas, mi intención es ayudarlos... Les guste o no ^^   
- Y porque quieres ayudarnos?   
- Vengo de una realidad alterna. No me pregunten como llegue aquí, pero de donde yo vengo nunca hubo un Kaiser.   
- Uh?!   
- Es una laaaarga historia... Pero en resumen he visitado tres universos, cada uno con su propia historia. Y en solo dos de ellos hay un Kaiser.   
- Y que relación tiene eso con nosotros?   
- He llegado a la conclusión de que alguien esta manipulando las realidades alternas, pero no se quien es. Necesito de su ayuda, ya que una fusión de los tres mundos reales, mas la de los tres Digimundos puede causar un caos inmenso.   
- Y que podemos hacer?  
- Aun no lo se ^^ Pero les mantendré al tanto de la situación ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Ya! el tercer capitulo! Esto se me esta yendo de las manos... me temo que voy a terminar combinando los tres universos y eso es PELIGROSO!!   
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  



	4. La identidad

What if...   
Capítulo Cuarto: La identidad. Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Aquí va! un poco de introspectiva, y al fin algo de locura!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: Motomiya Daisuke   
  
Daisuke Motomiya siempre se había sentido algo separado del resto de los niños elegidos.   
A pesar de ser el "líder", y del reconocimiento de los antiguos niños, nadie parecía tomarle en serio, con excepción de Ken. Era curioso pero desde el primer momento ambos niños parecieron conectar muy bien.   
Daisuke era un chico muy impulsivo y a veces solía lanzarse a misiones sin pies ni cabeza, pero a veces esas decisiones podían salvar el día. Le había costado todo ese trabajo a Taichi?   
  
- Creen que deberíamos confiar en ella? - Preguntó Iori, sacando a Daisuke de sus pensamientos.   
- Creo que sí - Respondió Daisuke si pensarlo.   
- Es es algo descuidado Daisuke - Le reprochó Hikari.   
- Cierto - Takeru, siempre de su lado.   
- A veces hay que tomar algunos riesgos - Respondió Ken - Los otros niños lo hicieron cierto?   
Daisuke giró la cabeza hacia donde Ken estaba, y agradeció silenciosamente el apoyo, Ken le devolvió una sonrisa disimulada.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: Yagami Hikari y Takaishi Takeru  
  
Nadie podía negar que Ken estaba actuando extraño hoy.   
Era muy poco común que expresara su convencimiento de esa manera, y mucho menos que tomara un lado en una discusión. Hasta ahora Ken no había sido más que un simple observador, por lo que ninguno de ellos confiaba o desconfiaba particularmente de él.   
Era obvia su relación con Daisuke, ambos parecían entenderse bien, pero ese hecho no evitó la sorpresa al oir su voz extenderse en la cueva.   
- Oye Kari-chan... No has notado una especie de complicidad entre ellos?   
- Sip.   
- Es extraño, pero no me molesta en realidad...   
- Ni a mí - Respondió Kari encogiéndose de hombros - Quizá lo ayude a dejar de ser tan descuidado.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 3: Ichijouji Ken  
  
Daisuke notó a Ken sentado trabajando en algo en su laptop y sintió una curiosidad tremenda.   
- Oye Ken, en que trabajas?   
- Na- nani?!   
- Vamos! dímelo!   
- Pero no es nada importante!   
- Pues entones no importará que me lo digas!   
- Oye! - Cierto, su lógica era razonable.   
- Es más. Me sentaré aquí y te hablaré hasta que me lo digas!   
- De acuerdo. - Ken volvió a su trabajo.   
- Dime!   
- No.  
- Dime!   
- No.  
- Dime!   
- No.  
- Dime!   
- No.  
- Dime!   
- No.   
- De acuerdo tu ganas - Daisuke se puso de pie y se preparó para irse.   
- Ahora te lo diré - le dijo Ken con una sonrisa.   
- De acuerdo -_-   
- Verás - Le dijo al tiempo que abría una pantalla llena de números y símbolos - Esta es la información de las torres oscuras. - Ken guardó silencio por unos momentos - Es posible manipularla para lograr que los digimons puedan digievolucionar aun a pesar de ellas. - Estas palabras fueron seguidas por un montón de lenguaje técnico del que Daisuke no logró entender nada.   
- Ken, amigo... aprecio la intención, y se que intentaste ponérmelo en términos simples, pero no entiendo nada.   
- De acuerdo. Quieres que lo instale en tu digivice?   
- Genial!  
Ken giró los ojos y comenzó a transferir la información al dispositivo.   
- Listo - Ken le extendió la Digivice a Daisuke. - No se lo digas a nadie ahora de acuerdo?   
- Ok! Eres genial Ken!   
Ken sonrió una sonrisa que Daisuke no recordaba haber visto antes.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 4: Ichijouji Osamu   
  
Porque había empezado todo? Muchos en su misma situación se hacían esa misma pregunta, pero Osamu Ichijouji, lo sabía claramente.   
No era correcto que Ken, un niño común tuviera la oportunidad de ir al digimundo y él no. Aún si Ken era su hermano y el lo amaba, no era correcto, por lo que decidió hallar su forma de llegar allí. El digimundo se había presentado a él como todo un reto, y él lo había tomado. Ahora no podía desistir aunque lo deseara.   
  
El día de su accidente una mujer vestida de rojo, y con lentes oscuros se había aparecido en su habitación. Le había sonreído y le había dicho que ella venía del lugar en el que el quería estar. En un tono seguro la mujer le dijo que aceptara su ayuda, y con una sonrisa le extendió un disco. "lo necesitas mas tú que yo" Le dijo sonriendo antes de salir.   
  
Distraído con esas cosas, Osamu abrió el digipuerto y regresó a su casa.   
Ni bien aparecer en el cuarto Osamu distinguió la figura de se hermano menor en la oscuridad de la habitación.   
- O-Osamu-niichan...?   
- Ken-chan?!? Que haces aquí?!   
- Esto nos hace enemigos? - Fue lo único que Ken dijo.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 5: Hermanos  
  
- No - Le dijo Osamu firmemente - El Kaiser es tu enemigo. Yo soy tu hermano.   
Ahora todo se aclaraba en la mente de Ken, el hecho de porque nunca había sido atacado cuando estaba solo, porque no lograba hallar su digimental...   
De todas formas Ken sonrió vagamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.   
- Y los demás...?   
- No tienen porqué saberlo. Que sea nuestro secreto.   
Ken afirmó con la cabeza mientras su hermano lo abrazaba.   
- Sabes que siempre cuidaré de ti Ken-chan...   
- Hai...   
Era cierto. Osamu era más padre de Ken de lo que sus padres serían alguna vez.   
- Ahora ve por allí. Tengo tarea que hacer.   
Con eso Osamu dio por finalizada la discusión, y se sentó a la computadora a trabajar en su tarea.   
Ken por otra parte salió a dar una vuelta. Ahora tenía otra cosa de la que preocuparse.  
  
  
  
Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Ya! el cuarto capitulo! Esto se me esta yendo de las manos... Y el asunto se pone peligrosamente Daiken @_@  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan 


	5. Un secreto

What if...   
Capítulo Quinto: Un secreto. Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Podrá Ken guardar el secreto de su hermano?   
Advertencia: Yo veo Daiken. Y tu también deberías. Si no te gusta, no mires.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: Un encuentro en el parque.   
  
Ahora tenían de que preocuparse. Ken sabía desde el principio que el Kaiser debía de ser alguien brillante. Pero ahora estaba en contra de su propio hermano.  
En un intento por desviar su mente de todas esas cosas, Ken se dirigió al parque.   
Estaba caminando en silencio cuando alguien se le acercó gritando su nombre.   
- Motomiya-kun?   
- Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Me llamo Daisuke!   
- Lo siento...   
- En que piensas?   
- Nada...   
- Eso es lo mismo que dices siempre... Y se que no es verdad...   
- Me conoces demasiado bien, supongo...   
- Posiblemente. Vamos Ken!!! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi!!!   
Ken distrajo su atención de sus problemas para mirar a Daisuke. Acaso el era el único que había visto el potencial de Daisuke como líder? Con seguridad si.   
- Ken... - Daisuke lo miro seriamente por un momento - Se que necesitas hablar de algo. Peor no puedo ayudarte si tu no colaboras.  
Ese era Daisuke? el que se tiraba a las cosas sin pensarlas? El que podía tropezar no dos sino siete u ocho veces con la misma piedra? Costaba creerlo. Ken bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio por un momento.   
- D-de acuerdo... - Lo dijo, su voz temblando un poco - Es sobre mi hermano...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: Experimentando  
  
Ken concluyó su explicación. Era cierto, hablar ayudaba. Daisuke lo había escuchado atentamente y ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Osamu Ichijouji, el prodigio, era el Kaiser.   
- Hay que detenerlo - Murmuró Daisuke.   
- Pero...   
- Tenemos el elemento sorpresa...   
- Pero aun no le hemos probado...   
- Confío en ti! - Con eso Daisuke arrastró a Ken hasta su colegio, y abrió un digipuerto.  
- Muy bien... Allí vamos!!!!!   
- QUe?!?!?   
  
- Mira que bueno! Nos dejaron en un buen lugar! - Daisuke señaló al frente - Tenemos torres oscuras para probar tu experimento!!!   
- Y los demás? no los llamarás?   
- Tu dijiste que tenia que ser un secreto o no? Démosle un intento!   
  
Mientras tanto en Odaiba...  
  
- Alguien ha visto a Daisuke?   
- Nope.   
- Llamé hoy por la mañana a su casa, y su hermana me dijo que aun no había vuelto del colegio. -   
- Taichi me dijo que no lo había visto en la práctica de hoy... - Agregó Hikari.   
- Daisuke nunca había desparecido así - Dijo Iori.   
- Y Ken? Alguien lo llamó? - Preguntó Takeru.   
- Sus padres me dijeron que se había quedado después de clases...   
- Ken? Después de clases? No lo creo...   
- Crees que...?   
- Miyako, se ha abierto algún puerto en los últimos minutos?   
- Si. Media hora atrás aproximadamente...   
- Deben de estar allí... Vayamos!!  
  
De vuelta...   
  
- Esto es de lo mejor! Bien hecho Ken! - Le dijo Daisuke. Ken se sonrojó un poco.   
  
- Oigan!! Allí están!!!!   
- Como se les ocurre salir sin nosotros?! - Reprochó Hikari.  
- Como si ustedes nunca hubiesen hecho algo sin mi... - Le respondió Daisuke, con el consiguiente asombro de todos los presentes.   
- XV-mon? Como es posible?! - Dijo Miyako.   
- Heh heh... Oye Ken...   
- Estábamos experimentando - Dijo Ken en su tono habitual de voz.   
- Experimentando?!?   
- Encontré la manera de neutralizar el efecto de las torres...   
- Y porque no lo dijiste?   
- Como lo dije, nunca lo había probado. Era en vano arriesgar a sus digimons. - Con eso, Ken dio por terminada la conversación.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 3: La batalla  
  
Osamu sonrió por un momento. Ahora las cosas se ponían realmente interesantes. Su única duda era porque Ken no había ofrecido transferir la información a las otras digivices...   
Inconscientemente dirigió la mirada hacia el emblema que colgaba de su cuello. El emblema de Ken, nunca lo tendría...  
  
  
  
Los niños elegidos estaban tomando un descanso. Luego de destruir las múltiples torres de las cercanías. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Miyako, Hawkmon, Daisuke y Veemon estaban buscando comida en las cercanías.  
Ken se puso de pie y anunció que saldría por un momento. Wormmon lo siguió en silencio.   
Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Daisuke y cia. regresaran con algo de comida.   
- Y donde está Ken? - Preguntó Miyako.   
- Salió por allí - respondió Iori.   
- Iré a buscarlo - Dijo Daisuke, y salió sin esperar ninguna respuesta.   
  
Ken estaba sentado a la orilla de un lago. Había un gran silencio, con excepción del sonido de algunas aves, y de la brisa. Wormmon estaba a su lado y Ken se había dedicado a acariciarle ausentemente la cabeza.   
- Oye! Ken!!   
- Moto... Daisuke?   
- Vuelve que hemos encontrado algo de comer!!!!   
- Ahora voy... Tu ve...   
- Oye... te pasa algo?   
- Uh...?   
- No lo sé... te ves mas silencioso que de costumbre... - Le respondió Daisuke sentándose a su lado.   
- No, nada.   
- Realmente no tienes caso - Le dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa.   
Por unos momentos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Mirando a sus digimons jugar como grandes amigos.   
Luego ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y se miraron por algunos segundos. Suficiente tiempo para que ambos comprendieran algo que estaba en sus mentes y sus corazones, sin que ninguno de los dos en realidad lo supiera.   
Por varios segundos mas ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, diciendo cosas que no se pueden decir con palabras, sus almas hablando directamente y sus corazones latiendo al unísono. Sin darse cuenta ambos se inclinaron y sus labios se rozaron suavemente.   
Eso rompió el hechizo. Y ambos se separaron sonrojándose. En eso notaron que Wormmon y Veemon los miraban.   
- Te lo dije! - Dijo Wormmon.   
- No! yo te lo dije a ti! - Replicó Veemon.   
- Yo lo supe antes!!   
- No! yo! - Y con eso los dos digimons se pusieron a actuar una pelea.   
Ken y Daisuke sonrieron. Daisuke se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Ken, quien la tomó. Con eso llamaron a sus digimons y salieron a reunirse con los demás.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 4: Resolución  
  
Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, Ken y Daisuke recibieron varias miradas aliviadas.   
- Porque demoraron tanto?   
- Es queeeeee.... - Daisuke intento responder  
- Motomiya-kun me estaba ayudando con lo de las digivices - Respondió Ken - Disculpen la tardanza - agregó mientras se sentaba.   
Daisuke tomó asiento junto a Ken y le susurró un agradecimiento. Ken simplemente sonrió y le respondió: - Fue un gusto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Ahí esta! Daiken! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Ame-chan porque en vez de pararme me da ánimos! D  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  



	6. Las alternativas

What if...   
Capítulo sexto: Las alternativas. Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Bueno, Son las 6:00 AM y aquí estoy yo escribiendo...   
Advertencia: Daiken y un poco de Taito _ Esto se pone cada vez peor...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: Una familia...?   
  
Daisuke llevaba tres días sin dormir bien. Su mente estaba aun confundida.   
Recordaba claramente lo que había pasado en el digimundo, cada una de las emociones que le recorrieron en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y cuando sus labios se tocaron suavemente.   
Ahora Daisuke Motomiya, el niño del coraje no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y urgentemente, y en el fondo Daisuke sabia claramente a quien acudir.   
  
Mientras golpeaba en la puerta del apartamento del padre de Yamato, Daisuke se sintió algo nervioso de interrumpir "algo" pero al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, cuando Taichi atendió la puerta con todo puesto.   
- Daisuke-kun? Que haces por aquí?   
- Err... necesitaba alguien con quien hablar...   
- Si quieres una cita con mi hermana ya ríndete   
- No no no!!! No es eso!   
- Tai-kun? Quien es? - La voz que provenía de adentro era familiar.   
- Daisuke-kun!   
- Si? - Inmediatamente una cabeza rubia se asomó - Hey Dai-kun! Que necesitas?  
- Hola... Er...   
- Ya pasa! - Agregó Taichi arrastrando al chico dentro.   
  
Era curioso pero Taichi y Yamato llevaban tiempo juntos. Los que eran elegidos para el puesto de la pareja mas increíble llevaban casi un año juntos.   
Ahora eran la única familia que Daisuke tenía. Su verdadera familia casi no lo notaba. Lo querían era claro, pero no sentía que podía hablar de cosas tan importantes con ellos, por lo que acudía a quienes le escuchaban y le entendían.   
Ahora Taichi había sentado a Daisuke en medio, y con una sonrisa le había preguntado cual era el problema. Daisuke no pudo mas que sonrojarse cuando les expuso la situación. El primero en reaccionar fue Taichi.   
- Así que Ken eh?   
- Supongo que Dai-kun anduvo demasiado tiempo cerca nuestro - Agregó Yamato en un tono irónico. Daisuke no pudo mas que sonrojarse de nuevo. Toda la situación era extraña para él. Se podría decir que Yamato y Taichi siempre estaban para ayudarle, Daisuke podía confiar en ellos y posiblemente Daisuke fuera para ellos el hijo que nunca tendrían. Tan parecido a ellos dos que parecía de mentira.   
- Ve y díselo - Fue lo único que Taichi dijo.   
- Mira quien habla... - Le dijo Yamato con una sonrisa cómplice.   
- Oye!!!   
- Parece que todos los elegidos del coraje terminan siendo gallinas... Jaja!   
- Ya calla! - Con eso Taichi se lanzó sobre Yamato lanzándole golpes inocentes que Yamato devolvía entre risas.   
Daisuke giró los ojos y se puso de pie.   
- Ya te vas Dai-kun? No te quedas a pelear? - Bromeó Taichi levantándose.   
- No gracias - Respondió Daisuke sonriendo. Yamato le abrió la puerta.   
- Vuelve cuando quieras - Le dijo con una sonrisa.   
- La próxima trae algo de comer!! - Le gritó Taichi mientras Daisuke bajaba por el corredor. A veces costaba creer que Taichi y Yamato no se hubiesen ido de sus casas a vivir juntos, pero claro eran amos menores, y la casa de Yamato era lo mismo, ya que su padre se pasaba todo el día en el trabajo.   
  
Ahora Daisuke tenía consejo. Solo le faltaba tomar una decisión.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: Aomon regresa  
  
Ken miró alrededor. El digimundo estaba calmo de vuelta, quizá demasiado.   
Esa mañana todos los niños habían recibido el mismo e-mail diciendo que se presentaran en la cueva de los cristales.   
  
- Niños elegidos... - La figura de Aomon se hizo distinguible - Finalmente ha llegado el momento en en que les explicaré lo que necesito de ustedes.   
- Y que es eso?   
- He encontrado a la entidad causante de los disturbios. Pero esta ubicada en una zona donde hay varias torres. Yo no tengo poder suficiente para interactuar en este mundo, ya que ahora estoy en cuatro mundos arreglando esta misma pelea.   
- Pero...   
- De todas formas solo dos de ustedes podrán venir conmigo... No poseo el poder para llevar mas... Decídanlo, y anúncienme su decisión lo más pronto posible.   
  
- Quienes deberán ir?   
- Quizá Takeru y Hikari sean los correctos, después de todo son los mas experimentados.   
- Yo iré. - Dijo Daisuke en un tono decidido, todos giraron a verlo.   
- Pero...   
- Tengo eso que Ken instaló en mi digivice... así que Veemon puede digievolucionar. Y sabemos que su nivel es superior al de las armor.   
- Entonces yo iré también - Dijo Ken - nunca fui de utilidad así que déjenme pelear ahora.   
Todos decidieron que sería lo correcto, aunque con ciertas dudas. Al notificarle la respuesta a Aomon esta sonrió.   
- Nos vamos?   
- Hai.  
  
  
  
- Daisuke, Ken tengo que decirles algo. Ustedes son los únicos que saben quien es el Kaiser en su universo. Pero en otros universos las cosas son diferentes. De todas maneras el lazo entre ustedes se mantiene, a pesar de las realidades. En una de ellas el Kaiser es otra persona, no hay porque incurrir en quien. En otra ese mismo Kaiser se ha reformado, tomando su lugar como un niño elegido, y en otro, nunca hubo un Kaiser. En todos los universos menos uno ustedes dos están tomando posiciones para este ataque.   
  
Aomon había estado en tres realidades antes de llegar a esta. En una de ellas, Osamu había muerto, pero Ken nunca dejó de ser el Kaiser, sin importarle la muerte de Wormmon. En otro, nunca hubo Kaiser, ya que luego de la muerte de Osamu Ken se abandonó a si mismo y se suicidó. La historia de los otros dos ya no hace falta contarla.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 3: La batalla  
  
El campo de batalla estaba totalmente vacío, con excepción de una figura oscura parada en el medio. Aomon miro a los niños y sonrió.   
- Lo confieso, les mentí. No hay una sola torre.   
Daisuke y Ken simplemente afirmaron con la cabeza. Ambos estaban procesando la información a su manera.   
- Sus digimons son mas fuertes de lo que ustedes realmente creen - Les dijo Aomon - Simplemente deben confiar en ellos y en ustedes mismos. No olviden que a la misma vez están recibiendo ayuda de los otros universos...  
  
  
  
Ken, Daisuke, X-veemon y Stingmon caminaron hacia la figura que estaba frente a ellos. Tímidamente Daisuke extendió su mano y tomó la de Ken. Ken lo miró y se sonrojó levemente, pero no se soltó.   
- Aquí llegan los niños que faltan... Veo que Aomon lo ha logrado... Lástima que sus esfuerzos sean en vano...  
- Quien eres?! - Fue la pregunta de Daisuke.   
- Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia humano. Dedícate a pelear.   
  
Stingmon y X-veemon se lanzaron a la vez sobre el enemigo, aunque sus ataques fueron fácilmente esquivados.   
- Ustedes no son reto para mi. Sus compañeros de los otros universos son mucho mejores... - Les dijo devolviendo el ataque con un movimiento de su mano.   
Ambos ataques golpearon a los digimons.   
- Mejores? - Murmuró Daisuke - Que quieres decir?!   
- Sus digimons son débiles... No tiene reto alguno...   
los digimons siguieron atacando, y todos sus ataque fallaron.   
- No nos esta tomando en serio -Murmuró Ken.   
- Que dices?!   
- No le interesa nuestra pelea porque nuestros digimons son débiles...   
Daisuke se mantuvo en silencio y noto a lo que Ken se refería.   
- Tienes razón...   
- Podemos aprovechar eso - Le dijo Ken calmamente.   
- Debemos detenerlo o puede resultar en un caos para todo nuestro mundo!!!   
- No puede terminar ahora - susurró Ken con una cierta preocupación.   
- Terminar? Ahora?!   
- No ahora que te encontré...   
- K-Ken?!   
Lo siguiente fue un brillante resplandor. Dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, los mismos sentimientos compartidos, y un nuevo digimon vio la luz.   
- Paildramon?! - Dijeron ambos en sorpresa ante la aparición del nuevo digimon.   
Paildramon rápidamente se dirigió al enemigo, y usando el elemento sorpresa le dio su mejor ataque.   
- Desperado Blaster!!!!!   
- Que de... - El enemigo comenzó a desintegrarse, pero no como un digimon sino en una especie de explosión, con una extraña luz enceguecedora rodeando todo el lugar.   
  
Cuando Ken y Daisuke abrieron sus ojos se encontraban en una pradera. Dos pequeños digimons saltaban hacia ellos.   
- Bien hecho! - Fue lo primero que atino a decir Daisuke al ver a lo que se había reducido su compañero. Ken a su vez felicitó a su compañero, e inmediatamente los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos.  
Ken desvió su mirada para ver a una figura silenciosa en lo alto de una colina. Su capa volando al viento y los lentes lo distinguían.   
- Bien hecho Ken - Le dijo sonriendo - Ten esto. Te lo mereces - Dijo lanzándole un objeto. - Ya nos veremos! - Con eso se subió a un Airdramon y levantó vuelo.  
Ken miró al objeto entre sus manos. Un emblema. Su emblema, el que su hermano le había sacado, y ahora se lo daba? Ken guardo el objeto en un bolsillo donde no se perdiera, y miró a Aomon que estaba a su lado.   
- Muchas gracias a ustedes dos... Sin ustedes nunca habría cumplido mi función. - Con eso el cuerpo de Aomon se desintegró rápidamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Ahí esta! Daiken! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Y TAITOOOOO!!!!  
El próximo capitulo iba a ser el ultimo!! Pero cambie de opinion y decidi extenderlo! Asi que mas diversion todavia!!!  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan 


	7. Esto iba a ser un epilogo

What if...   
Esto iba a ser un epilogo. Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Bueno, Son las 8:00 AM y aquí estoy yo escribiendo...   
Advertencia: Daiken y un poco de Taito _ Esto se pone cada vez peor... Capitulo extra corto _  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: Regreso   
  
Los cuatro regresaron triunfantes a reunirse con el resto. Luego de felicitaciones y demás los niños miraron alrededor y notaron que Aomon no estaba.   
- Se desintegró así como si nada...   
- Seguramente haya cumplido su función, por lo que ya no es necesaria para el digimundo...- Fue la hipótesis que ofreció Ken y a la cual todos se apegaron.   
  
- Volvamos a nuestro mundo - Propuso Hikari.   
- Yo me quedaré... - Dijo Ken - A trabajar en esto de las Torres ya saben...   
- Me quedaré a ayudarlo - Agregó Daisuke rápidamente.   
Todos comenzaron a irse, dando una última felicitación a los héroes del día.   
En el camino Miyako miró atrás y se acercó a Hikari.   
- Creo que hay algo entre esos dos...   
- no se porque pero no me asombra - Respondió Hikari con una sonrisa. Finalmente Daisuke había encontrado a alguien perfecto para el.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: Arreglando las cosas  
  
- Es interesante esto de la Jogress Shinka - Dijo Ken tratando de desviar el tema.   
- Ya lo creo... Sabes algo?   
- Que?   
- Sentí tu corazón latiendo junto al mío.   
- Yo también - Respondió Ken bajando la cabeza.   
- Y sabes que es lo mas curioso...? Que ya hubo una de estas antes...   
- Uh? En serio?   
- Yamato y Taichi - Le dijo Daisuke.   
- Vaya...   
  
Ambos guardaron silencio. como siempre el factor de la casualidad, o quizá el hecho de que sus almas estaban unidas, hizo que sus ojos se cruzaran de nuevo. Esta vez ambos se tomaron de la mano y se acercaron más para sellar lo que ambos sentían con un beso. Cuando sus labios se tocaron suavemente, enviaron cientos de emociones mezcladas a las mentes de ambos. Ese fue su primer beso de verdad, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dejarlo. Ambos se separaron a la vez, y se dijeron con la mirada lo que no decían con palabras. Las palabras sobraban ahora, Ken estiró su mano y la puso sobre el pecho de Daisuke, Daisuke curiosamente hizo lo mismo y sonrió.   
- Nuestros corazones...   
- Aun laten al mismo tiempo - Completó Ken.   
Ambos se sentían completos ahora. Ken pudo olvidar todas las presiones que ofrecía ser el hermano del prodigio de la escuela Tamachi, del vivir en la sombra de su hermano, y que ese mismo hermano era el propio Kaiser. Daisuke desapareció de su mente todas sus preocupaciones, no mas rechazo para él, ya no le importaba.   
Con eso los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y, tomados de la mano, emprendieron su camino de regreso a casa, todas las preocupaciones olvidadas, nada mas preocupados por el otro.  
  
- Te lo dijeeeeeee!!!   
- NONONONO!!! Yo lo dije antes!!!   
- Fui yo!!!   
- No! Yo!!!  
  
  
  
Una vez mas, CONTINUARA!!!   
Lleno de Daiken!!! totalmente no apto para diabéticos. Esta serie me gusto mas de lo que esperaba.   
  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  



	8. Aqui sigue, no era el final ^^

What if...   
Aqui sigue, no era el final ^^  
Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Bueno, Son las 3:30 AM y aquí estoy yo escribiendo...   
Advertencia: Daiken y un poco de Taito _   
Contrariamente a lo que Dije, sigo con esta serie, mi primer ficcie serio, y yaoi todo en uno.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: Paz.   
  
Osamu Ichijouji dejó a su hermano y su "amigo" en soledad. Sabía claramente lo que pasaba entre esos dos, lo venía venir de hacía largo tiempo, y no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.   
Ahora Ken tenía su emblema.   
Estando en su fortaleza, el emblema brilló durante la batalla. Eso llevó a Osamu a entregárselo a su dueño original.   
Osamu sonrió, estaba harto de esta batalla sin sentido, pero su orgullo no le permitía abandonarla. Y menos ahora que Ken sabía quien era. Su táctica era infalible. Estaba dejando pequeños agujeros en sus defensas, dando pistas, y actuando como si no conociera el poder de los niños elegidos. Con eso, los niños lo vencerían, y el se encargaría de inventar alguna excusa patética para sacarse eso de encima, y seguir siendo el ídolo de las multitudes.   
Lo que El Kaiser quería ahora más que nada era un poco de Paz. Nadie lo había dejado tranquilo en ninguno de los dos mundos, y eso era lo peor de todo. En el mundo real estaban los reporteros, en el el digimundo los niños elegidos. El día que pudiese conseguir algo de tranquilidad estaba muy cercano.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: Planes  
  
- Tenemos que encontrar una manera de detener al Kaiser - Dijo Takeru algo preocupado.   
- Pero como...?   
- Llevamos bastante tiempo, pero su defensa es perfecta...   
- La zona de la pelea estaba limpia, quizá debamos comenzar desde allí - Sugirió Ken.   
- Podemos comenzar desde allí y abrirnos paso hasta su fortaleza - Dijo Miyako.   
- Seguramente si lo detenemos se acabe todo y no tengamos que pelear contra más digimons en vano - Dijo Iori.  
- Suena como un plan - Dijo Daisuke que ese día estaba Hiper Hiper.   
- Cuando nos encontraremos?   
- Mañana luego de clases? - Sugirió Hikari.   
- De acuerdo!! ^^   
Con eso Daisuke se puso de pie y salió, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Ken antes de salir. Ken se puso de pie, y saludó respetuosamente antes de salir tras de él.  
  
Había pasado ya una semana desde todo el asunto de las alternas, y desde hacía un par de días, Daisuke y Ken se habían vuelto algo así como un ítem. Ninguno de los niños había estado realmente sorprendido por ese giro.   
  
Ahora Ken y Daisuke estaban caminando, compartiendo los altibajos del plan del día.   
- Crees que funcione? - Preguntó Daisuke.   
- Osamu esta dejando agujeros en sus defensas, y creo que lo hace a propósito.   
- Quizá ya este aburrido de todo este asunto?   
- Es lo que yo creo...   
- Dai-kun!!!   
- Taichi? Yamato?   
- Finalmente resolvieron las cosas ne? - Sonrió Taichi al ver a los dos chicos, ambos se ruborizaron.   
- Tenemos que seguir el camino Tai-kun - Agregó Yamato sonriendo y tirando del brazo de Taichi - Además seguramente Dai-kun y Ken-kun están hablando de algo que no nos incumbe -_-U  
- Ya voy!! Adiós!!!   
Ambos chicos se despidieron, mientras Yamato arrastraba a Taichi con cara de tedio.  
Daisuke y Ken sonrieron y retomaron su camino en silencio. Daisuke tomó la mano de Ken y caminaron así en silencio.   
A pesar de que habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos una semana atrás, ambos se sentían extraños, ya que los once años no es la edad en la que uno acostumbra enamorarse. De todas maneras, sabían que estaban manejándose mejor que Taichi y Yamato.   
Antes de que se dieran cuenta habían llegado a la casa de Ken. Ambos se miraron, en cierta forma sin querer separarse.   
- Bueno... Nos vemos mañana cierto? - Dijo Daisuke.   
- Por supuesto - Respondió Ken con una sonrisa, mientras Daisuke daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su casa.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 3: Hogar.   
  
Cuando Ken llegó a su cuarto, encontró a Osamu en la PC. A pesar de ello no hizo comentario, simplemente saludó como si nada.   
- Hola Ken!!! Quieres hacer tarea? - Bromeó Osamu.   
- Eso te lo dejo a ti - Respondió Ken con una sonrisa. Ese intercambio de palabras había sido el mismo durante dos años, el hecho de que Osamu no lo dejara de lado alivió en cierta forma a Ken.   
- Te divertiste? - Ken sabía claramente a que se refería Osamu.   
- Por supuesto ^^   
- Lo imaginaba...   
  
- Ken-chan!! Tienes teléfono!!  
- Si? - Ken se acercó a su madre algo extrañado no era frecuente para él recibir llamadas - Quién es?   
- No lo sé, debe ser alguien de tu escuela...   
Ken se acercó al teléfono y atendió.   
- Ken-kun?   
- Ryou-san?   
- Hey Ken-kun Largo tiempo sin hablar...   
- Que haces por aquí?   
- Estoy a la mitad de mi mudanza...   
- Vuelves a Tamachi?   
- No, estoy en Odaiba...   
- Si?   
- Tienes algo que hacer ahora...?   
- No...   
- Podríamos vernos, que te parece?   
- Claro! ^^   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 4: Un viejo amigo  
  
Ken prácticamente corrió para llegar a su "cita". Cuando llegó Ryou miró su reloj y sonrió.   
- Llegas temprano Ken-kun.   
- Tu también.   
Luego de un largo tiempo de conversación sin importancia, Ryou tomo un tema diferente.   
- Y has visto a Wormmon en estos días...?   
- Claro que si... y mucho - Por los siguientes minutos Ken se dedicó a poner a su amigo al tanto de la situación.   
- Vaya... me voy unos momentos y todo se vuelve un caos...   
- Tengo que presentarte a los demás... - Agregó Ken - Iremos al digimundo mañana por la tarde, quizá quieras venir...   
- Claro... ha sido tiempo sin visitarlo...   
Y con esa conclusión los dos amigos cambiaron a otros temas de conversación.  
  
  
  
  
Continuara!!   
Otro capítulo! Lleno de Daiken!!! Y tuve que incluir a Ryou!!!! ^^   
  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  



	9. La batalla final...

What if...   
La batalla final...  
Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Bueno, Son las 10:00 PM y aquí estoy yo escribiendo, mañana empiezo las clases, y el viernes vi CCS y cuando Touya casi se le confiesa a Yukito @_@ se me vinieron ganas de seguir con esto.  
Advertencia: Daiken y un poco de Taito, como siempre...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 1: Akiyama Ryou.   
  
Daisuke salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su reunión con los demás niños. La practica de football se había extendido un poco mas de lo planeado, así que tuvo que correr. Al llegar al laboratorio de computación, miró alrededor de la sala en busca de Ken, y notó que no estaba.   
- Ken dijo que llegaría tarde que no lo esperáramos - Dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.   
Daisuke solo giró los ojos, y abrió el digipuerto para llegar a su destino.   
  
Los niños estaban camino al lugar del que habían hablado, y notaron a Ken junto a Wormmon además de otra persona, a la que ninguno de ellos conocía.   
- Hey!!! Ken!!!!   
- Hola ^^ - Ken sonrió y esperó a que el resto llegara al lugar - Quería presentarles a un viejo amigo... El es Akiyama Ryou...   
Luego de que todas las presentaciones fueran hechas, el grupo siguió el camino. Daisuke iba a la cabeza con un paso decidido, y le tomó algún tiempo a Ken y Ryou igualarle el paso.   
- Se llevan muy bien ustedes dos no? ^_~- Dijo Ryou. Ambos se pusieron rojos, y Ken respondió.   
- Er... Dai-kun es algo así como mi...   
- Ya lo imagino... ^^ - Fue lo que dijo Ryou con una sonrisa.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte 2: La muerte del Kaiser  
  
Para esta altura el grupo había llegado al lugar. Sus digimons habían reunido toda la ayuda posible. Ken notó que nadie estaba en el lugar y supo que algo había fuera de lugar allí. La fortaleza del Kaiser se acercaba lentamente, y al parecer inadvertida.   
Ken no supo quien, pero alguien dio una orden de ataque, y así fue.   
La fortaleza entera se disolvió en un fino polvo gris, quedando tan solo una montaña de polvo y dos digimentals flotando en el aire. Uno dorado, el otro rosa.  
  
A pesar de la búsqueda de los niños y digimons no se encontró rastro del Kaiser o de Ichijouji Osamu. Así pasaron las semanas, hasta que Ken lo vio. Él entró a su cuarto y prendió la luz. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermano menor y le dio un abrazo, antes de abrir un digipuerto.  
Nunca más se supo de él.  
  
  
  
  
Continuara!!   
@_@  
Esto es lo que hacen 18 horas semanales de matemáticas al cerebro. -_-U   
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
  



	10. El gran final..

What if...   
El gran final..  
Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Estoy escribiendo. Si mi madre me ve escribiendo Yaoi me va a mirar raro... Aunque ya me mira raro de todas formas....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parte única: Despertar.   
  
Ken abrió sus ojos y miró alrededor.   
Solo pudo saber que se encontraba en una cancha de football, y que sentía un dolor impresionante en la cabeza. Su mente estaba algo confusa, y apenas recordaba unas cosas borrosas, de dos realidades diferentes, sin poder saber cual era real y cual era el sueño.  
A su lado, Daisuke estaba sentado en el pasto, y con una voz preocupada se dirigió a él.   
- Ichijouji...? Estás bien?   
- Uh...?   
- Er... Estábamos practicando y...   
Ken miró a Dai por un momento, y pudo distinguir claramente la realidad del sueño, o lo que fuera que era lo otro. Ahora tenía una revelación. Algo que no había notado hasta ese momento.   
- Oye Dai...   
Daisuke miró a Ken curiosamente cuando escuchó el nombre.   
- Sabes algo?   
- Uh...?   
- Me gustas mucho - Le dijo Ken con una sonrisa, empujando a Dai al suelo de espaldas y besándolo. Lo primero que Ken notó fue como Daisuke respondía al beso. Eso le fue suficiente prueba, cuando finalmente se separó Ken sonrió tranquilamente.  
- K-Ken?!? O_O   
Ken se puso de pie, y le extendió una mano al catatónico Daisuke para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Daisuke se puso de pie, pero no le soltó la mano.  
- No sabes, tuve un sueño de lo más curioso...   
Y con eso los dos chicos salieron de la cancha de la mano y con una sonrisa.   
  
- Te lo dije!!! - Dijo Wormmon  
- No!!! Yo te lo dije!!! - Le respondió Veemon  
- Ya déjense de eso - Yo lo dije antes dijo Aomon con una sonrisa - Y ahora los siguientes en la lista son Taichi y Yamato... Solo hay que sacar a Sora del camino - Y con una sonrisa la digimon con aspecto humano salió tarareando Itsumo Itsudemo.  
  
  
  
OOOWAAARIIIIII!!   
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! El verdadero final!!!! Ojalá que les haya gustado MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Y pronto escribiré la parte de Taito!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
  



	11. Notas finales

What if...   
Notas finales.  
Por Lina-chan  
  
  
  
Lina-chan reportándose, son las 8:30 AM del 28/2. Gracias por leer.  
  
Para empezar voy a aclarar que ninguno de los personajes utilizados durante esta historia me pretenecen a mi. En realidad son de un monton de personas que tienen mucho mas dinero que yo, y que no saben hacerle un buen final a una serie maravillosa. No estoy haciendo dinero con esto, aunque me gustaria.   
Por otra parte, me gustaria pedirles que no me denuncien, ya que lo unico que me pueden sacar es mi alcancia vacia, mis mangas y mis sueños XDDDDDD   
  
Quiero agradecer a Ame-chan, por soportar mis discursos. Este fic nunca habría terminado así de no ser por ti. Gracias por el apoyo, y por incentivarme y ayudarme (léase apurarme y molestarme)  
  
Gracias a la gente de la Daisukeken por saciar mi obsesión y a la Taito Ml aunque probablemente pocos de ustedes entiendan lo que dice aquí.   
  
Al lector normal solo le quiero decir que si llegaste hasta aquí es porque de una manera u otra te gusta el Yaoi. Si no te gusta, recibiré con gusto tus insultos y los ignoraré.  
Si quieres mandarme virus ten cuidado que yo también tengo de esas cosas, pero no agredo a menos que tu me agredas primero.  
  
Confieso que no planeaba terminar en esto, pero las cosas se dieron, y era perfecto para un Daiken. Y el Taito? Pues ya era Yaoi, que tiene de malo poner más?  
  
De acuerdo, este es el final. Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
  



End file.
